Train Station Secrets
by Hitokun
Summary: Emily Prentiss thought she had her life under control and more importantly, that she had her feelings under control. However, when Will gets caught in a bank heist gone wrong, Emily gets a rude awakening and decides to run. However, a secret between her and Will push JJ over the edge and force the women to come to terms with what they should have admitted years ago.


**A/N:** Hello hello. Just had to get this off my chest. Wrote it in an airport while my flight was so horribly delayed. An in-transit time of 14 hours became 30 hours. Forgive any typos due to the poor proofreading!

Context - bank heist, JJ's wedding. This is my version of how it should have played out. JJ/Emily

* * *

 **Train Station Secrets**

* * *

Compartmentalization was the name of Emily Prentiss' sick and twisted little game. Well, no one really called it sick or twisted…JJ did once, but that was mostly a joke.

Mostly.

That was the key word.

As Emily Prentiss raced up the stairs of the quickly emptying train station, she spotted the maintenance sign, roping off a part of the stairs that were closed due to renovations. Her instincts screamed at her that this was it. Without a second thought, Emily ducked under the barrier, mounting the stairs two at a time as she drew her gun.

Emily was all business, completely numb to the emotions that she felt tearing at her throat. The FBI agent suddenly stopped in her tracks, clutching her head as a wave of vertigo hit her. Suppressing the nausea as the spinning sensation rippled through her, Emily nearly growled. Something _else_ was tearing at her head too. She was so close to the bomb, so close to dying. She could still feel the ringing in her ears, the thunderous roar of the blast, and she still felt the sting of the impact against concrete where her shoulder connected a bit too hard.

The nausea passed. The vertigo faded. Emily Prentiss sprung to her feet and sprinted up the stairs. She had a newfound determination coursing through her. She needed this distraction, to throw herself into her work.

She needed to forget about how JJ rushed into that burning building, screaming Will's name. It was a rude awakening, hearing JJ yell for Will, and Morgan yelling for her. She could hear the concern in Derek's voice, and the frantic desperation in JJ's. Emily Prentiss wasn't one for jealousy, but…

 _God damn it._

Today, jealousy reared its ugly head and threatened to destroy the perfect compartmentalization that Emily thought she had damn near perfected.

Creeping around the deserted platform, Emily held her gun out in front of her, ears and eyes open, blocking out the thoughts in lieu of self-preservation. She saw him. He was seated…No. Chained to a metal stanchion at the far end of the hallway. Picking up her pace, Emily radioed into her earpiece.

"I found Will."

" _Is he mobile?"_

Hotch's voice came over the line, no nonsense.

"Negative. He's got 6 transmitters hooked up to him and this whole place is gonna blow."

" _Alright. Where are you? I'm on my way."_

Emily holstered her Glock, assessing the situation before even looking at the wave of relief that came over Will's face.

"Emily…"

Prentiss didn't even hear him, the blocky digital numbers blinding and muffling her senses.

2:57.

"No, you gotta get everyone out. Is the bomb squad here yet?" Her words tumbled out in an almost automatic fashion, her brain preoccupied with the wires, the Semtex, the C4, and the mockingly simple looking transmitter. It was a simple design. 4 digit code. Even someone like Emily, with only a rudimentary understanding of bomb dynamics could figure out. She was no bomb expert like Morgan, but she could do this.

" _They're three minutes away."_

 _She had to._

"Copy."

Taking a deep breath, Emily knelt beside Will, her compartmentalization in overdrive as she wracked her brain for possible options. She was no Reid and definitely no Morgan, but out of the 9999 possible combinations, she knew the Unsubs made it personal. It was a love story.

"Emily, you gotta get Henry. They're at the house." Will pleaded for a moment, but realized that look on Emily's face was one of pure concentration. "You gotta get everyone outta' here." He tried again, trying to appeal to the woman's sense of duty.

"I can't. I'm not going to leave you, Will." Emily managed through clenched teeth, the gears still spinning as she tried to work her X-ray vision to figure out the arming mechanism, the trigger, and how many charges were going to be active.

"Emily, don't try to be a hero."

Emily ignored the demand, talking through her thought process as she resigned herself to brute force cracking in conjunction with educated guesses. Her bomb expertise wasn't anywhere near Morgan's.

"Ok, everything they did and said was about them. They're narcissists." Emily narrowed her eyes. "Romantics."

A look of horror spread on Will's face as she realized what the agent was trying to do.

"They met in 2008."

Emily punched in the numbers, red flashing an 'access denied' as both of them winced.

"Emily! I'm serious. Get the hell outta here! JJ doesn't need to lose both of us, you hear me?" Will's voice cracked, a mix of false bravado and desperation breaking the air.

"Ok, hold on." Emily punched in another try. "Chad."

ACCESS DENIED

"Oh, damn it!" Emily let out a frustrated sigh, muttering to herself.

"Listen to me, for god's sake!"

Emily stopped, meeting Will's frantic eyes. At that moment, time slowed to a stop. Non-verbal cues and wordless understanding hung in the air.

William Lamontagne Jr. and his light blue eyes. They were so much like JJ's, but also nothing like hers. 'Too sad to be angry' was how JJ described them once. Emily agreed, and realized that his gaze told the agent that he saw more than he let on.

 _He knew._

"You need to save yourself, Emily. I'm a goner. JJ needs you. If it comes down to losing both of us, or just me, I'd rather give up my life for her to have at least you in her life."

"Will, you idiot." Emily muttered under her breath as she averted the detective's eyes.

 _Life. Love. Soul. He was hers and she was his._

"These are valentines for her, so a 4-letter word." Emily felt the sweat bead on her forehead, resisting the tremor that she felt in her core.

"Izzy! Her name is Izzy. I-Z-Z-Y."

Everything clicked into place and Emily didn't even acknowledge Will as she typed it in. She felt her heart soar as the timer stopped and the device clicked to a clear green, but then her mind plunged into frantic hell as a boxed compartment sprung open on Will's chest.

00:30.

Red. Blocky. Digital numbers.

"Oh, fuck." Emily hated this.

" _Prentiss, what's your status? Prentiss, do you copy?"_

Emily ripped the receiver from her ear, tuning out the chatter. She could only think of JJ, of Will, and what was going to happen now that she knew _Will knew_.

"The storytelling's in the details. Those wire mean something!" Taking out her pocketknife and flipping out the switchblade, Emily's eyes darted from wire to wire. "Red, yellow, and blue. Only one is different from the U.S. flag- _yellow_." Swiftly, calmly, and completely detached, Emily made the cut. She could only trust her instincts.

The timer stopped.

Both Will and Emily let out a sigh of relief. Emily sank into the floor, feeling the strength in her arms seep out of her.

"How did you do that?" Will chuckled nervously, smiling wryly at the brunette.

Emily shook her head, a smile spreading across her lips along with mind-numbing relief. "I didn't overthink it."

There was a silence as they both caught their breaths. Will broke it, almost impatiently as he rushed to clear the air.

"I know you're good to JJ, Emily." The look in his eyes told Emily he didn't mean as friends.

"Will…" Prentiss was near speechless, not knowing how to breach the topic, not wanting to breach the topic. Almost in resignation, Emily sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since we started datin'. She…I knew her heart wasn't all there. And then I saw her with you and I saw how she was when you died. JJ hasn't been the same ever since." Will's southern drawl was amplified by his exhaustion, driving the words deeper into Emily's already gaping self loathing.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I-It wasn't JJ's fault." Emily broke eye contact with the detective, feeling ashamed. She couldn't. She never thought Will was a bad guy and this confirmed it. If anyone played the villain, it was her. It was Emily Prentiss, the homewrecker.

"I know you're tryin' to be nice to me and I'm sure I'd be a lot angrier at you if you didn't just save my life, but...spare me the sympathies. JJ's a grown woman. She's an adult with a good head on her shoulders. She knew what she was doin'."

"I…know that, but I was the one who came onto her. I was the one who made it hard to refuse. Our jobs don't make it easy to sleep at night and sometimes, you just need someone there to-"

"Please. Emily, don't. I know you love her, but I'm no saint. I turn a blind eye just 'cause I'm afraid of losin' her." Will looked down, his face more haggard than it had been when the adrenaline was pumping through him.

"Sorry."

The silence was loud between them, Hotch's booming voice echoing up the stairs as rapid footsteps followed.

Before the bomb squad took over, detaching the explosives from the southern detective, Emily leaned in, whispering a desperate request.

" _Please don't tell her I stayed with you. Don't tell her I was the one who saved you."_

There was confusion in Will's eyes as Emily stepped away, but she held eye contact, her chestnut orbs dark with determination.

 _Please._

* * *

The days following the bank heist went by like a blur.

At least to Emily they were.

Self loathing, regret, and an almost indescribable need to escape overwhelmed the dark-haired agent. Emily knew she had a bad habit of shutting everyone out and running for the hills, but there couldn't possibly be another way. She turned down the offer-the cracked foundation like a glaring sign from above that nothing was going to work out.

Above all that, Will's proposal was the final nail in her coffin.

In some twisted parallel universe, Emily wondered if Will would have given up after knowing how dedicated she was to JJ, how she risked her life to save the man who stood between her and the woman she loved. Despite her wishful thinking, she knew life wasn't fair like that. No matter how virtuous the detective was, there was no way he'd give up without a fight.

Emily was apathetic as she rifled through her closet to pick out a dress. Tonight was the night. JJ was going to be legally bound to William Lamontagne Jr. Emily scoffed as she said his full name in her head. No matter what, she knew JJ was going to stay a Jareau. She couldn't say the same for Henry though…

Frowning, Emily let out a yell of frustration, storming over to her bed as she picked up her cellphone. She tapped out a message in the heat of the moment, itching to get out of this suffocating spiral of negative feelings.

' _Let's talk about that offer.'_

She pressed the 'send' button without a second thought.

* * *

"Will."

"Will!"

Will snapped out of his stupor, grinning as JJ came into view. She looked gorgeous in her midnight blue dress, tapered to hug her curves.

"What's bothering you, chère?" Will drew JJ in close, kissing her softly. The wrinkles in her forehead dissolved into nothing, a smile replacing her concern.

"Hm, nice try, but that's not going to get you out of my interrogation. You were the one staring off into space there." JJ chuckled, stroking the 5 o'clock shadow on her fiancé's chin. She wrinkled her brow at the scruffiness and she banished a sudden thought that invaded her head.

 _Emily's skin was soft and supple-pliable-kissable._

She fought the recoil, trying to keep her face neutral. Smiling.

Happy.

"I'd know that look anywhere, JJ. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Really, it's nothing. I just can't wait to enjoy a night with my friends and my…family." JJ ran her hands through Will's short brown hair. The tresses were rough and choppy between her fingers and JJ struggled to hide the sudden feeling that welled up within her. How long had it been?

 _Emily's hair was long and silky, endless raven tresses that would be splayed across her pillow as the woman screamed her name over and over and-_

"JJ, did I do this? Did I push this on you?"

"What do you mean, Will?" JJ swallowed with an almost audible gulp, confusion on her face trying to hide the disappointment that she couldn't quite disperse. She was disappointed.

She was so disappointed.

"Marrying me."

In herself.

"No." JJ felt her mouth go dry, but she knew she had to force a smile. She did, but she saw the skepticism in Will's eyes. There they were again. It was that expression that JJ knew all too well.

"No! I love you, Will. I was the one who asked you this time, so don't you ever think that." JJ felt her confidence falter with every second, with every word, and with every aspect of Will that begged her to compare him to Emily Prentiss. She didn't know what was wrong with her today, not knowing why Emily kept popping up in her head. It wasn't like the older woman wasn't often on her mind, but…it was rare for JJ to feel so guilty about it. For the past few days, she could only think of Emily, think of kissing Emily, holding Emily, and tasting Emily. Every interaction with Will just reminded her of what she didn't have.

In her gut, JJ felt the sinking regret growing in the pit of her stomach. It knotted and knotted like a tangled mass of barbed wire.

To assuage her own insecurities, JJ pulled the detective close, crushing her lips to his. They kissed and kissed, JJ trying to feel what she knew she felt for her best friend. She loved Will. She knew that.

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

They parted with short gasps, fighting to catch their breath.

Will had a silly grin on his face, all but reassuring JJ that he bought her performance. He leaned in, resting his forehead against the blonde's.

"Jennifer, I don't doubt you one bit, but I just want you to be sure. Reid was goin' on about how stress hormones mess up your ability to make major life decisions."

JJ looked on in mock horror, trying to silence her inner demons. _Damn you, Reid._

"Will, Reid just spouts statistics. Trust me. They don't apply to _us_." JJ flashed the man a wry smile, leaning in to distract her fiancé from the stormy worries behind her eyes. At times like these, she wished she could compartmentalize as well as Emily.

"Alright, ma chère. Why don't we grab Henry and get goin'. I'm sure Rossi and the rest are waitin' for us."

JJ plastered on a smile, threading her fingers with Will's as she squeezed his hand. She fought the self-loathing, squeezing harder as the memory of Emily's slender but strong grip always made her feel so safe.

 _How long had it been?_

They spent the night together just a few weeks ago, but to JJ, it seemed like a tortuous eternity.

* * *

Emily squirmed in her own skin. Somehow, it felt wrong. She had to be here, to be here for JJ, but at the same time, she was inching closer to a decision. Somewhere along the way, Emily lost herself. It started off innocently enough-well… _Innocent_ may not have been the right word. At the time, JJ was single. Emily was single. They were just two consenting adults enjoying each other's company with a side of sexual gratification.

Yes, that's what it was at first. It was supposed to be simple, with no strings attached, but with each night they spent together, and with each lie they told, Emily was being reeled into a convoluted web.

"Emily, look. I know you don't want to talk about it, but it's exactly why we need to talk about it."

Emily blinked and then narrowed her eyes at Morgan who strategically cornered her. They were the only one's at Rossi's so far, forever the early birds.

"There's nothing to talk about." Emily nursed her dry martini, visibly sulking.

"This has nothing to do with JJ?"

Emily's eyes bugged out of her head and she fixed Morgan with a vicious stare. She glanced around quickly, but the coast was clear.

"C'mon, Emily. I know you two tried to hide it, but we know what went on all those years. You and JJ were all over each other and then, all of a sudden, you weren't." He raised a perfect eyebrow, full of concern, but also inquisition.

Emily held Morgan's stare, trying to dissect his choice of words, not wanting to divulge too much.

"You know I hate it when you break the no profiling rule. You're always the troublemaker, Derek." Emily grimaced, shaking her head. It was true. It was always Morgan, probing and prodding where he wasn't wanted, _but definitely where he was needed._ Emily felt the strings unraveling. She wanted to tell him, to tell _someone_ how Emily Prentiss was losing her composure.

"You know we're all worried about you, Em. We all see it. You're trying to overcompensate, to fix things, to fill that gap that you left when you…when you died." Morgan took a step closer, laying a hand on Emily's shoulder as he squeezed reassuringly. "It hurts to see you like this and I just want you to know that you don't need to run. We're all here for you. Even JJ. Her getting married doesn't change how she cares about you. You know her better than to think that."

Emily scoffed, feeling a smile tug at her lips. She loved Derek Morgan, really. He was the only one aside from JJ who really knew how desperately she tried to hide everything. "Don't start getting sentimental on me there…"

Morgan chuckled, a deep throated laugh that warmed Emily's heart. He saw the skepticism in the woman's darkening gaze.

"I know it's easier said than done, but Em, you need to get over her, girl. I know you guys were close before she met Will, but you can't hold onto it like that."

"It's _really_ not what you think, Morgan." Emily let out a deep sigh through clenched teeth, feeling ashamed that she came off like a lovestruck fool who couldn't get over an old flame. _I guess I wasn't as good as hiding it as I thought._

"What's not what you think!?" Penelope barreled in, a look of concern that was marred by her innate nature to love gossip.

"Pen…" Emily smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at Morgan, prompting him to fill her in.

"It really _wasn't_ nothing, baby girl. We were just talking about our Princess' unhealthy obsession with a certain blonde."

Emily growled, throwing a light punch aimed at Morgan's well-defined shoulder.

"Ouch." Morgan grinned, feigning hurt as he clutched his deltoid.

Emily sighed, exasperated, wondering how talking abut her love life could swing from serious to teasing in nothing but a nanosecond.

"Oh. That. Well, that's a can of worms that I wouldn't touch with a 20-foot pole tonight…" Garcia muttered, distracted as she spotted Kevin coming through the door with a brunette in tow. From the way Penelope dismissed the topic, Emily wondered her 'obsession with JJ' was a well-tread piece of office gossip.

"Wow. That's-." Emily raised her eyebrows. _Dismissive._

"Lord knows I've tried, my love, but Emily..." Garcia held Emily by the shoulders, her sympathetic gaze piercing through the agent. "As much as I love you, you're a bit of a lost cause. We've had so many interventions and blind dates, but they're not going to work if you won't cooperate."

Emily rolled her eyes, a wry smirk on her lips. She remembered. Garcia was definitely a force to be reckoned with, especially after JJ made her relationship with Will public. They all saw the hurt in Emily's eyes, especially Garcia, since Emily spent a few days on the hacker's couch drowning in bottles and bottles of scotch.

Still. _Still._

She couldn't tell anyone, not even Penelope that the 'affair' had carried on. She could imagine the judgement and the confusion that would come with it. Even Emily herself was confused about how it came to this, how twisted her life became.

Garcia pulled Emily into a tight bear hug, holding on for a few seconds before she let go, parting with a sad smile. "Be strong. If it's too much for you, my couch is always free and you know I've got an endless supply of booze." Penelope paused for a second. "Not that top-shelf hoity-toity scotch you like to drink though…maybe you can pilfer some from Rossi tonight just in case…"

"Thanks." Emily rolled her eyes as she drained the rest of her glass.

Penelope's head whipped around towards the door as she heard an all too familiar voice. She glared hard at the man who just walked in. "Augh! I cannot deal with all this drama and on top of all that, Kevin and his need to rub it all in my face. Just because he has a date doesn't mean a damn thing." The bitter tech analyst glowered at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Garcia, don't tell me you're jealous." Morgan raised an incredulous eyebrow just as Penelope hooked her arm through Derek's.

"Well, he'll be the jealous one when he sees the hunk of chocolate thunder that I'm sporting tonight." Penelope was a woman on a mission as she dragged Derek away.

Over his shoulder, Morgan mouthed to Emily, his eyes full of a fathomless sincerity that broke Prentiss' heart.

' _Call me. Anytime.'_

Emily waved as Morgan followed Garcia on her warpath. She was then left alone, but not for long as Hotch, Jack, and Beth made a beeline for her after they walked through the door.

Niceties were exchanged only briefly before Spencer came to drag both Jack and Beth away.

Then came the hard part. Hotch's kindness rivaled Morgan's and his insight was just as deadly.

"How are you doing?"

It was a simple, but loaded question and Emily knew that, letting out a long exhale as she pasted on a forced smile.

"That bad, huh?"

Emily blinked, confused. They both shared a look before Emily conceded.

"Yeah. It's been a rough week and not just because I almost blew up twice." Emily chuckled, trying to diffuse her frustration.

"If you need to talk…" Hotch furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decipher the emotions on Prentiss' face.

Emily knew she was close to her breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore. Her stone-cold façade, her way of squirreling away whatever bothered her…it wasn't working anymore.

It was tiring.

"I'd like that." Emily's voice was on the verge of breaking and it took every ounce of strength in her body to stop herself from crying. She knew that if she let the tears run, she wouldn't be able to face JJ.

"Alright. I'll be in my office tomorrow morning. I'll clear my schedule." Hotch reached out, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Thank you. It's a date." Emily squeezed back, praying for Hotch to leave her to compose herself.

He left with a smile, his grasp lingering ever so slightly. Then he was gone, joining Beth and Jack as they watched Reid pull off a magic trick.

Emily hugged herself close, feeling suddenly cold after the warmth she received from her friends. Garcia's, hug, Morgan's protective hands, and Hotch's understanding touch. Emily knew it wasn't fair. She shouldn't be allowed to run away from these people who loved her so much, who risked their lives for her. Clenching her jaw hard, Emily swallowed her guilt. She wondered why the best things in life were so painful, how friendship, love, and family were like well aimed spears that impaled her like a pincushion _. No, that was a bad analogy_. It was actually more like Emily taking a dull butter knife and stabbing herself in the chest 59 times. _Much closer_. Self-inflicted, painful, and terribly inefficient was Emily Prentiss' method in her madness, in her pathway to self-destruction.

The servers began bringing out food, music filling the air as the orchestra filled the night air with jazzy muzak.

Emily hung back, basking in her solitude as she watched her friends talk and laugh. And then, she heard it.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Genuine surprise.

Emily couldn't bring herself to look. She walked away from the voice and towards the brightly illuminated backyard, a truly breathtaking view and an almost ethereal feel as soft fairy lights surrounded her.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me...No wonder you guys are so well dressed!"

Not quite…happiness. There was something, a hint of irritation? Emily shook her head. It couldn't be. JJ should be beyond ecstatic. She felt a pair of eyes on her, the gooseflesh prickling on her bare arms. Emily ignored the sensation, continuing into the garden as JJ's voice faded into the background. She was being ushered upstairs to try her mom's dress.

Emily grabbed another martini off a passing server. She took a sip before she paused, doubling back to grab another.

* * *

Music, laughter, and dancing. Reid twirled Emily clumsily as the brunette played along, the alcohol making it easier to enjoy the doctor's attempt.

She felt it from the depths of her lungs, her laughter erupting freely. Emily felt a twinge of sadness return as she held onto Reid's lanky frame. His embrace was gentle, but protective, different from the young man she met in the beginning. Emily knew that her death was only one of the reasons for Reid's change. Everyone wanted to protect Reid, to preserve that sliver of innocence in him, but especially with their job, it was near impossible.

Emily smiled, feeling comfort in Reid's arms. She clutched him close as they swayed to the music.

"Emily, I know that something's bothering you, so if you ever need anything, you can talk to me."

Reid's voice was a gentle whisper in her ear, his arms tightening momentarily around her.

"Spencer, thank you." A stream of hot tears slid down her cheek and Emily buried her face into the doctor's shoulder to hide her emotions. She just hoped her mascara wasn't running.

Partners changed hands and Rossi was the next up. They sashayed a few steps before the music slowed. He held one hand on Emily's waist as he wiped away a stray tear with the other.

"Missed one, Kiddo."

"Damn it, Rossi." Emily let out a laugh, trying to suppress a sob. She was going to be a mess and there was no way she could cover it up now.

Rossi's eyes softened like they always did when he went into playing the dad role. Emily thought it was ironic, how the older man was more of a father than any Prentiss in her life.

"You know, back in my day, people were more honest with their feelings. The second Mrs. Rossi was still Mrs. Wilson when we got together." Rossi had a knowing smile on his face as he fixed Emily with a serious stare. "I just don't get it. I've been watching you two for years and I don't understand the twisted little game you're playing."

The brunette froze for a second, fear flashing in her eyes before she stepped back into time with the music.

"Don't even try to play dumb with me, Emily. I'm good at what I do. I knew you weren't dead and I know that you and JJ-"

"Rossi, please!" Emily hushed him, glancing around. No one was listening. The music was loud enough to cover their whispers, and JJ was at the other end of the dance floor, cradled in Will's arms.

"I heard the rumors about how you two used to be involved, but…I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself. I gotta hand it to you both though. You were damn good careful to hide it from all the others for all these years.

Emily reflexively tightened her grip on Rossi's hand, feeling trapped. She couldn't lie to him, not when he didn't need her to confirm anything.

"We didn't know what we were doing at first. And then she met Will. I guess we both agreed that what we had was more of a…" Emily bit her lip, struggling with the word. It was especially hard with Rossi. It was nothing short of telling her dad that she'd been sleeping around with her best friend for almost a decade.

"Physical relationship?" Rossi raised an eyebrow, hitting the target as Emily quickly avoided his gaze.

"Yeah…I guess we were just stupid and in denial and it just seemed to make sense when she got a boyfriend and a son…She loves them."

"I don't doubt that." Rossi sighed. "But you know she loves you too."

"I know she does, but…I…argh. I'm not used to wanting things for myself." Emily furrowed her brows, her logic and reasoning muddled with emotion.

"You need to start somewhere. You always play the hero and the martyr without any hesitation and I think that it's easier for you to do that for some reason. It's easier to be self-sacrificing rather than face your fears and open up to those who love you. Showing weakness and asking for help isn't a sin, you know?" Rossi's words took on its usual strong and opinionated tone.

Emily didn't want Rossi lecturing her, but maybe, just maybe…she needed it.

"Always a man of wisdom, aren't you?" Emily sighed, reluctant to accept the truth.

"Well, someone's gotta talk some sense into you. You can't run away forever." Rossi stopped the dance, leaning in as he whispered. It was more pleading than a request.

"Talk to her."

"I'll try."

With that, the ongoing game of musical chairs continued, partners swapping from hand to hand, laughter smoothing the transition.

Before long, Garcia dragged both Emily and JJ together, putting an arm over each of the women as she hugged her friends close. She stepped away then, leaving JJ and Emily to stand awkwardly facing each other.

Even though the music flowed and people continued to dance around them, JJ and Emily burned under the gaze of their closest friends.

Emily held out her hand, forcing a smile. "May I have this dance?"

JJ melted at the sight of Emily's shy gaze, nodding wordlessly as she took the older woman's hand. Their bodies fit together seamlessly, JJ's hands automatically snaking around Emily's slim waist, their hips pressed together.

Emily felt the burn of desire betray her initially chaste intentions. She swallowed hard, her touch ghosting the small of JJ's back, begging her hands not to betray her. They swayed awkwardly with the music, neither woman willing to meet the other's eyes.

"JJ-" Emily started, but stopped short, not wanting the alcohol to reveal the truths she'd hidden with careful deflection. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

JJ looked hurt, her pale blue eyes reflecting a deep sorrow that she bore for the both of them. JJ pulled Emily in closer, their proximity too close to be platonic. "Em, tell me what you really think."

Emily met JJ's eyes. Finally.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful."

Tears threatened to spill down JJ's face. She leaned in, resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself, Prentiss." Her voice barely held together, cracking as it erupted an octave higher as she said Emily's name.

For endless minutes, they danced slowly in each other's arms, closed off to the world, but so aware of the eyes that snuck glances their way. Then, the song changed and their time was up.

Emily distanced herself from JJ, unable to stop herself from lingering. She needed to leave.

"JJ, I'm happy for you. Really."

With that, Emily Prentiss fled, holding it together until she crossed the threshold of Rossi's home. From there, high heels or not, she broke out into a desperate run towards her car. The tears stung, almost as much as JJ's expression when Emily left.

* * *

"Arghh!" JJ let out an ear-splitting shriek as she flung her highball glass against the wall. It went splattering with ice and whiskey and glass, staining the drywall and soaking into the hardwood floors. She didn't care, wanting to vent out her anger and frustration.

JJ could sympathize with the shattered glassware, falling to the floor as she felt her frustration mount and drag into her hell like an iron-wrought anchor. She sobbed heavily into her hands, smearing eyeliner, mascara, and foundation all over her palms. She'd long abandoned her wedding dress, now clad in a pair of sweatpants and her FBI t-shirt.

It was Emily's shirt actually. And JJ was sure that hers was tucked away somewhere in the brunette's drawers.

She sobbed harder, shaking her head. It was only a lucky call that Garcia offered to babysit Henry tonight. Otherwise, JJ wasn't sure how she'd cope with the emotions that were tearing her apart. It was ironic that Emily left in such a hurry, reflecting the suspicion that floated around tonight. She told everyone that she was _leaving_. Emily told everyone except for JJ and it hurt more than anything to hear it from Garcia in passing.

Curling up with her knees pulled to her chest, JJ wanted to melt into the wall and disappear. Amidst the shaking sobs and the deafening self-loathing, JJ couldn't hear the soft footsteps padding down the stairs.

She flinched when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. It was Will. He knelt beside her, just holding her as she cried.

There were no words. JJ knew that she didn't have an excuse now, that her feelings for Emily Prentiss were too real to ignore even on her wedding night. They had gone straight home after Rossi's and straight to bed-JJ's sullen mood putting a damper on any kind of celebration. They had gone to bed without speaking about it. Will knew what was wrong and JJ was too hurt to discuss it.

That was hours ago, hours ago that JJ lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Will's arms were around her, holding her close, but she couldn't feel any farther. She wondered, wondered how the hell she could be pining over another woman while in bed with her husband.

"Jennifer."

JJ leaned into the warmth, but winced at how Will's sympathy bled through his words. She hated herself, hated how Will continued to love her, and god-

 _God damn it._

She hated Emily Prentiss for making her feel like this.

"H-How? How could she do that? How can she just want to pack up everything and leave again?!" JJ yelled into Will's sweatshirt, her words muffled, but her rage burning holes where her tears fell.

Will stayed silent, stroking JJ's hair, unable to be angry or jealous.

"She only cares about herself. She wants to think she's a hero, but she's so goddamn selfish! She just thinks about protecting herself, not wanting to get close to anyone. She thinks everyone's out to hurt her."

The detective grit his teeth. It pained him to see JJ like this and he would give anything to take away her sadness. But on second thought, as he held the blonde tighter, he knew he was selfish too.

"She's always been jealous of you, jealous of everything that we have. How bad is it that she can't even stand to be in the same country as me?" JJ continued to say whatever came to mind, the alcohol and her anger crippling her usual mental filter.

Will clenched a fist at his side, feeling his fingernails cut crescents into his palm.

"She's like a petulant child…Just running when things don't go well for her. How could she…how could she…"

"She doesn't love me at all…she never did…" JJ broke down completely, letting the sobs wrack her slim frame. Will tried hard to hold her together, but it seemed like the pieces were slipping through his shaky fingers.

His guilty conscience held a gun to his head, the muzzle sizzling against his skin from the multiple warning shots that discharged in his mind. He had to pull the trigger. He had to tell her.

"JJ, I know Emily loves you more than anythin'."

JJ tried to stifle the sobs, Will's words getting through to her-slowly but surely.

She separated herself from her husband, her bloodshot eyes wide and frantic. She had sobered up in an instant, realizing what she had just done to the man she loved. It was late. She had too many to drink. The excuses were instant, but they couldn't hide the truth.

"W-Will, I…I didn't mean to-I..I'm so sorry."

Will smiled that smile that JJ knew all too well, a sad puppy dog look that betrayed how desperate he was to make the blonde happy.

"Chère, Emily's everything you think of her and more. She saved me that day." Will swallowed his pride and emotion, feeling his life unravel with these words. "With the bomb at the train station. Emily stayed with me. She defused it all by herself, risking everything just to save me. I woulda' been dead if it weren't for her."

JJ stared at Will incredulously, not willing to believe what she was hearing. It was impossible. There was no way. Why hadn't anyone told her about it. Why hadn't she known that she was so close to losing the two people who meant the most to her?

Why did it not surprise her to know that Emily was willing to sacrifice everything to save her family?

The tears caught in JJ's throat and she choked on the revelation.

Jealousy was just an emotion. Emily Prentiss may have been jealous of Will, but at the center of the woman's actions, JJ realized that there was more to it. Emily had always been a martyr, the very definition of self-sacrificing.

 _Oh god. That meant-_

JJ sat up, the tears relentless as they streamed down her face caked with makeup. She locked eyes with Will and without saying a word, he understood.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I'm a horrible person." JJ held a hand to her mouth, hating herself for playing the victim when she was clearly the villain.

"You're not completely to blame, chère." Will's voice was cracking, tears flowing freely from his eyes as well. "I knew all this time. I knew that something was wrong, that I shouldn't have pushed you."

JJ shook her head, bringing Will close as she rested her forehead against his. They both sat on the floor, slumped against each other as they cried in the early hours of the morning.

"I love you, Will. I mean it."

"I know, JJ. I know…." Will smiled through the sadness, cupping JJ's cheek. "But you love her more."

JJ knew it was the truth, that it had always been the truth. She and Emily had fooled themselves into thinking otherwise, digging this hole, making things complicated. No one else was to blame.

Gripping Will's face in her own hands, JJ took in ragged breaths. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve Emily. She pressed a kiss to his tear streaked face before standing.

"I have to go."

* * *

Emily was near manic, possibly manic depressive (not the medical definition, but close to it) as she sorted her life into familiar cardboard boxes. Books, clothes, shoes, and more books were thrown haphazardly into already labeled boxes. It was familiar- soothing almost to know that yes, compartmentalization, _organization_ worked in many different aspects of her life. Emily had stripped off the accursed dress hours ago, throwing on a pair of short shorts and a baggy t-shirt before tying her hair up in a determined ponytail.

It was as if she convinced herself that she could get everything packed tonight. Then, she'd talk to Hotch in the morning, send in her resignation, and call Clyde about that Interpol opening.

 _Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am._

Emily cringed as she said the words in her head. She glanced at a clock on her fireplace mantle.

Oh.

3:54

It was almost 4 A.M.

Sighing loudly, Emily collapsed onto her two-seater, taking in the chaos around her. It was a real mess. Her bookshelf was half-empty, boxes strewn across her living room floor, and shoes were…pretty much everywhere.

Although Prentiss was usually a neat freak, the disorder felt right to Emily. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at the apparent pathetic fallacy that paralleled her life. Everything was stupid. What she did with JJ was stupid. How she let herself become so vulnerable was stupid. Her decision to leave was stupid. She knew that whole-heartedly, the point was driven home even harder tonight. She loved her coworkers-her friends. They were her only family and she was abandoning them again (this time out of her own free will).

She wondered if she was just a coward deep down. Obviously, Emily wanted the best for JJ and being JJ's mistress wasn't really conducive to the blonde's perfect life. Will was a caring man. Henry deserved a complete family… Emily was… just afraid of getting hurt. It had been too long since she'd let her defenses down; that was her mistake with Doyle and it cost her 7 months of her life and caused an irreparable rift between her and the BAU. On the surface, things were hunky-dory, but Emily knew that the cracks were still visible, palpable, and capable of cutting whoever dared run their hands over the still freshly damaged bonds.

A rapid-fire knock came at the door and Emily's blood froze to a sluggish halt in her veins. She tiptoed to the desk in the adjoining room, retrieving her Glock from the drawer. She flipped the safety off as she approached her front door.

The knocks came again.

"Emily! Emily, It's JJ."

With that, Emily hurriedly put the safety back on, almost tripping over her own feet to rush to the door. She fumbled with the double locks, coordinated not being a key descriptor so early in the morning.

The door swung open, a disheveled and panting JJ standing at Emily's doorstep.

"JJ, what…what are you doing here." Emily's brows were furrowed to the max as she pulled the blonde inside, eyes darting around the hallway before locking the door behind them. Emily set her gun on the table in the foyer, focusing now on the younger agent before her.

"Emily…"

Prentiss grabbed hold of JJ by the shoulders, her eyes clouded with concern. ""Jayje, are you okay? What happened?"

JJ was silent for a moment, not having thought this far into her plan. She averted Emily's eyes, instead looking around the brunette's usually pristine apartment. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here. JJ's eyes widened at the sheer disarray, realization sinking in with each sweep of the room.

"Em, you were really serious about leaving? You couldn't even stay another night?" JJ's voice was mouse-like, quiet, afraid of the response she was going to get.

"I-uh." Emily felt ashamed, then confused, and then just numb. Everything seemed so surreal. Her entire world had fallen apart slowly over the last few hours and now, she was here trying to pack it all up into tiny boxes. "Compartmentalizing."

"That's a bit too literal, isn't it…?" JJ stepped away from the door, kneeling as she rifled through an open box that caught her eye. Photo frames were tossed into it-tossed because a few of the frames were at odd angles, the glass spiderwebbed and cracked. One in particular caught her eye. It was a picture of her, Emily, and Henry during one of their outings at the park. They played soccer, had a picnic, and even got ice cream on the way home…And Emily got a wicked sunburn because she forgot to put sunscreen on her legs. Tsk. JJ still remembered those white denim short shorts and all those stares they got that day.

JJ let out a laugh at the memory, but defaulted to tears as everything related to Emily became bittersweet. They were almost like a family on those days, living in a delusional state of bliss until Will came home from work.

"Jen, it's your wedding night." Emily said this quietly, all the intended meaning heavy in her apprehensive and guarded tone.

JJ turned at her name. Aside from her mother, Emily was the only other one who called her that. Not even Will did that. JJ's sad smile spread even wider, sorrow marring her baby blues. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying, but it wasn't like her body cared. The salty tears continued and JJ reached out and grabbed fistfuls of Emily's shirt in her hands.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I…Everything…" JJ choked, the heavy emotion thick in her throat. All those years of lies, of hours spent under the wrong pretenses. It was a waste of their time, a wholesome fuckup of everything they meant to each other.

"I'm sorry."

JJ couldn't manage to say anything else, collapsing in a sobbing heap in Emily's arms.

Emily was still numb, still in shock and unable to believe that this was really happening. Just hours ago, she had seen JJ dancing blissfully with Will, a newly married woman. Any hesitation in JJ's voice, Emily attributed to wishful thinking. Still, she clutched the blonde tightly against her, as if someone would take her away if she didn't hold on.

"I'm always here for you, JJ. Always. No matter what."

"But still, you were going to leave!" JJ lashed out, a mixture of disbelief and anger in her desperate outburst. She thumped a fist against Emily's shoulder, fixing the brunette with a heated glare.

"I-I…It was a decision I made impulsively. I wasn't my usual logical self…" Emily turned away, feeling her defenses crumble under JJ's shimmering ocean blue eyes.

"You're usually two steps ahead, with an exit strategy for every scenario. Was this your escape plan?"

"No, it wasn't part of any plan I had. I just panicked. I think something in my brain short-circuited and I just doubted that I could handle being back here again." _With you. And Will._

"Will told me, Em. He told me what a stupid move you made." JJ laughed through the never-ending tears. "Fucking suicidal, if you ask me." JJ let a smile edge through in her words as she knocked her forehead against Emily's, a dull thud resonating.

"Well, you know me…head injuries and playing hero are my signature after all." Emily let out a weak laugh, her words trailing off as she felt JJ's breath hot against her cheek.

JJ sighed. "Why were we both so stubborn?"

"To realize how perfect I am for you?" Emily teased, brushing her lips against the blonde's ear as she rested her chin on JJ's shoulder. They had the perfect height difference, with or without heels.

Comfortable. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

JJ chuckled in return, her throaty laugh vibrating against Emily's chest.

"Yeah. I wish could have picked up on that earlier. I wasn't a profiler yet until recently, so I think this might be on you, Prentiss." JJ threaded her fingers through Emily's hair, undoing the ponytail and letting her soft hair unfurl into curls against her shoulders.

Emily laughed, the tension in her stomach coming undone. She untangled them enough just to stare into JJ's eyes, brimming with adoration. "Well, I'll make it more obvious for you then. I haven't told you outright, but I'm in love with you, Jennifer Jareau. I can't live without you."

"Me too. " A reflexive smile spread across the blonde's lips, a genuine one, without the tears this time. "Em, you don't know how happy I am to hear that and words can't tell you how much I regret putting you through this. I wish I could take it all back, that I could see how stupid I was for dragging you and Will, and even Henry into whatever was going on in my head."

Emily grinned. "Well, we know that one good thing came out of all this. If it weren't for Will, you wouldn't have Henry, would you?"

"You're right. You're always right, but I just- I'm sorry." JJ hugged Emily tightly.

"Stop it with the apologies. You can spend the rest of your life making it up to me, Jareau."

"You can count on it, Prentiss. " JJ smirked at Emily's quip, leaning into the brunette. "I love you."

Even though it was 4 in the morning, Emily had one thing she desperately craved more than sleep and that was JJ. She closed the distance between her and the blonde and for the first time, their kisses were just that-an expression of affection and love, unburdened by secrets, lies, and expectations.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

It wasn't that the profilers of the BAU didn't notice JJ's sudden absence of a wedding ring. No, no. It was nothing like that. It was hard to miss the way JJ felt almost self conscious of her hands, the way that JJ avoided talking about Will-always deflecting any questions about her now ex-husband by changing the subject to Henry. No one said a thing. They knew that it was just a matter of time, because, coupled with Emily's new purchase of an upper East side brownstone…it was easy enough to guess what happened to JJ's wedding ring.

Emily and Hotch had their conversation, letting Emily explain her insecurities and the phone calls from Clyde Easter. And that's all it was. It was simply a conversation. Hotch listened to as much as Emily wanted to say, neither probing nor judging.

Morgan also went with Emily to her new house, and this time, there were no cracks in the foundation.

Rossi was Rossi. He was the see-all and know-all he proclaimed to be. The first day back after JJ's wedding, he knew. He patted Emily on the back, congratulating her, hoping that she was here to stay. Needless to say, he didn't need to hear her response.

Reid was still slightly oblivious to the change in dynamics between JJ and Emily, but that's the way he always was. Even back then, when he had the adjoining room to the two agents, he refused to make speculations. He simply regurgitated statistics on the commonality of the names, 'Emily' and 'Jennifer'- also throwing in there that a large population of society engaged in same-sex relationships. He concluded that all those facts coming together were as common as car accidents. That earned him more than an eye-roll from the team on many occasions. Spencer stuck to his stats until he walked in on the two agents. Multiple times. Now, the good doctor was a bit more open minded, immediately analyzing the amount of physical contact between Emily and JJ once he heard Emily was definitely here to stay. He kept his speculations to himself.

And Garcia.

Oh, Garcia was the renowned gossip queen, but despite that, the omniscient one's eyes were preoccupied with a certain hunk of chocolate Dionysus and his sister's new baby. The Morgans were like a second family to her, so between the flights to Chicago and their job, Penelope was a little blind sided. And besides, she wasn't on the field with the agents much, unable to feel that stifling sexual tension whenever JJ and Emily had too many sleepless nights because of a case. Sleep deprivation usually did do that-strip away inhibitions that is.

Thus, Garcia's plan to throw Emily Prentiss a surprise birthday party went as well as expected.

"Baby girl, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Emily's always been a private person, so I don't know how she'd feel coming home to all of us…in her house." Morgan rubbed the back of his neck, his usual confidence wavering. It just didn't feel right, being in Prentiss' place like this. Sure, he was one of the very first people who stepped foot in it with her, but that was different…It wasn't furnished at the time.

"Oh, hush, ye of little faith. As official catsitter, I have squatting rights to Em's perfect sanctuary of solitude." Garcia brushed Derek off as she busied herself setting the plates at the table, a bonafide buffet spread of the best food friendship could buy. "She trusts me and from what a little bird has told me, a surprise party is just what the doctor ordered."

Trailing behind the blonde techie, Sergio meowed, shaking his head and pawing at the miniature birthday hat strapped to his furry head.

"Is that little bird JJ?" Spencer rounded the corner, holding out a casserole dish with his two oven mitts. He set the steaming hot glassware on the table, gingerly making room.

"You got it, boy wonder." Garcia winked at Reid as she pulled a few sparkly streamers from her 'fun bag'.

"Well, that does make sense…since JJ's been practically glued to Emily since she-"

' _Knock knock'_

Spencer stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. Speak of the devil I guess." He furrowed his brows as he checked his watch. "She's 22 minutes late. JJ's never late."

Morgan was the one who got the door, opening it to see none other than Rossi with a crateful of wine.

"Sorry, I'm late." He hurried into the house, knowing that he was cutting it close. "Hotch got called home for an emergency-something about Jack having a fever, so I helped him finish up his paperwork." Rossi let out a sigh as he set down the red wine in the kitchen.

"Aw, poops. Sucks that Hotch can't join us, but the one I'm really worried about is JJ…" Garcia sent her fellow blonde another text-the bazillionth one in the last few hours. None of them received a reply. "Jayje, where the hell are you?"

Morgan had a bad feeling welling up inside him. Call it instinct, but he couldn't help but think things were not going to go according to plan tonight. Walking over to Rossi who was starting up on his fruit for the 'best goddamn sangria you'll ever have', he fleshed out his concerns.

"Hey, Rossi. Was JJ still at the office when you left?"

The Italian looked up for a second from his sliced citrus. "Now that you mention it, I did see her talking to Emily before I headed here…" Rossi narrowed his eyes. "Hotch made sure that Emily got the extra paperwork to stall for time, so I don't know why JJ stuck around." The gears spun wildly in Morgan and Rossi's brains. They shared a look that spelled 'oh no'.

They'd all just come back from Atlanta after a long week hunting down a family annihilator. They only had one day of rest (if you could call office work rest), and Morgan would have forgotten about tonight if it wasn't for a super secret text from their resident tech analyst.

Garcia let out a huff of frustration, wanting to throw her phone at the wall. "What the hell is up with JJ? I didn't get a chance to talk to her this week, but she was the one so gung ho about it!" Penelope growled as she dialed JJ's number. "There's no way she could have forgotten."

Again, Morgan and Rossi shared that same look. All the pieces were falling together, a picture of pure disaster.

Most of the house was quiet, with Rossi trying to distract himself with chopping fruit, Reid peering through Emily's private library, and Morgan seated on the couch, his arms crossed in a position that screamed ' _stressed as hell'_.

Penelope was listening to the endless ringing on the other end, but soon enough, everyone in the room perked up at the sound of a phone. It was a generic ringtone, but wasn't that too much of a coincidence?

Garcia raised an eyebrow, looking to Morgan for answers, but the profiler just shrugged. Hanging up, Garcia decided on a little trial and error. The house was silent. Even Rossi had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

Penelope dialed JJ's number again and yet again, a phone rang from somewhere upstairs.

She hung up.

Silence.

Dialed again.

Ringtone.

Penelope's mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O', her eyes widening in horror? Realization? There wasn't much to process since it was a Wednesday night and JJ's phone was somewhere in Emily's house for unknown reasons.

Well, unknown was just a polite way of saying that they're probably hooking up. What about Will? Henry? Is that why Emily stayed?

Yet again, the pieces fell together brilliantly. Garcia couldn't take the sudden barrage of speculation and she darted around to find Sergio. She needed the mystical powers of her feline friend, to help her deny her suspicion of Emily Prentiss being a homewrecker. Penelope picked up the black cat, who meowed at the intrusion, but he started purring once the hacker nuzzled the cat, whispering to the animal.

"Oh, Sergio…I don't know what to do. Your mistress needs a stern talking to when she gets back, but oh god. It's her birthday and I-"

Keys jangled and turned in the lock as the tumbler on the front door started to unlock. The FBI agents were no longer lounging around now, gathering together (as they practiced) to scream their congratulations as Emily Prentiss entered her home.

Morgan and Reid had mini confetti canons at the ready, just waiting for the cue. Penelope clutched Sergio to her, trying to get rid of all the negativity before she could focus on the festivities.

They all waited for a few seconds, but the door never opened. Staring curiously at the handle, the profilers wondered if they were found out for being too loud. They just hoped that Emily wasn't going to pull her gun on them.

Then suddenly, the front door burst open, a mess of blonde and brunette tumbling over the threshold in a flurry. JJ held Emily's wrist tight in her grasps, their lips locked as they kissed each other furiously. The blonde kicked the door closed with a practiced motion, not even breaking from the kiss as she wrestled the taller woman against the wall.

Reid's eyes bugged out at the sight and his hand, so tightly gripping the party popper…pulled.

Morgan cringed as a pop resounded and confetti littered the floor. Rossi sighed and buried his face in his palm.

"Oh my god! What the-" Emily, in all her flustered glory, had a hand on her gun as she turned to the noise. Hair tussled and cheeks red, she was ready to face the home invasion, only to see her four friends, looking equally surprised.

"Oh, shit." JJ swore beside her, shaking her head as she licked her lips. She swiped at her mouth, sure that Emily's darker shade of red was smeared on her lips. "Damnit, I forgot that was today."

Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ only momentarily before turning to the group in her living room slash dining room.

"What….are you guys doing in my house?"

Garcia was blushing and looking apologetic and cringing at the same time. She held Sergio up in her arms, as if he were a peace offering. "Happy birthday?"

Sergio meowed.

Emily took one look at the party hat on her cat's head, chuckling at the sight. She didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. "Oh, boy…" She ran a hand through her hair, sucking in a breath between her clenched teeth.

JJ put a hand on Emily's shoulder, shooting the brunette an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Em. It kinda slipped my mind that we were doing this today. I probably would have gotten a reminder if I didn't leave my phone at home."

Though the words were meant for Emily only, the others picked up on the one word that piqued their interests.

' _Home'_.

There was an awkward silence as Emily processed what was going on and how an important part of her private life was just put on display for her closest friends.

As Emily Prentiss as often did, she played it cool.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." She sighed, moving towards the dining table piled with food, with Garcia's hand made birthday greetings. She smiled. "But, thank you."

Like magic, the awkwardness was mostly dispelled and in turn, she received her personalized birthday greetings. They were heartwarming and complete with a hug from all three of the BAU men (Hotch sent his love via Rossi). Coming to Garcia, Emily could only smile sheepishly. "Pen, this really means a lot to me. I'm really grateful you took the time to organize this. And about what happened just now…we'll explain it to you. It's really not as bad as it seems. Trust me."

"Sure." Penelope was still reeling from the shock of her friends and their debauchery. She shoved Sergio into Emily's arms and the cat meowed in delight as he nuzzled his owner. "And you're…welcome."

Standing off to the side, red-faced, JJ just watched as Rossi, Reid, Emily and Garcia got to putting out the food and pouring drinks. She sighed, knowing that they were both looking forward to a night of interrogation-mostly from Penelope, but regardless, it was something she had to mentally prepare herself for.

"Hey, blondie." Morgan sauntered up to JJ, a cheeky grin on his face. "I saw this coming a mile away and for some reason, I _still_ couldn't stop the train wreck."

"And what a spectacular train wreck it was…Everyone's taking it much better than I expected." Hugging herself tighter, JJ smirked, her smile widening as she watched Emily laugh along with the blonde hacker. "Especially Garcia."

"Yeah, I mean no one ever gossiped about you two lovebirds, so I thought Penelope would have taken that much harder than she did. A makeout fest is more confirmation that any of us got." Morgan shared JJ's grin, happy that his foreboding wasn't all that bad.

JJ frowned. _Wait what._ She looked over at Morgan.

"Did you all know?"

Derek chuckled, wrapping an arm around JJ's shoulders as he brought her in for a half-hug. "We suspected as much with your ring and occasional wardrobe swapping."

JJ blushed, obviously having underestimated Derek's attention to fashion. After all, to most men, a blazer was a blazer, and a blouse was a blouse. Will certainly didn't seem to notice.

"JJ, we all support you and Emily. We're happy for you two, really." Derek gave JJ's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

JJ leaned into Morgan's half-embrace, feeling at ease. "Thanks, Derek."

The moment was cut short as table filled with hot dishes, wine flowed, and Emily took her seat as the guest of honor.

Penelope turned to JJ, a mischievous grin on her face. "If you think Prentiss here deflected the bullet, oh ho, are you wrong about that, Ms. Jareau…" Garcia beckoned to the profiler with a wagging finger, with every intention gleaming behind her red framed glasses.

Sighing, JJ couldn't fight the smile as she followed Derek to the table.

"I guess I owe you all an explanation." JJ took her seat across from Emily, sharing a knowing smile with the brunette. "But first.-"

JJ raised her glass, filled to the brim with Rossi's vintage Chateau Margaux.

"Let's toast a happy birthday to our best friend, our most loyal teammate, and the woman I am absolutely head over heels in love with…"

Emily blushed hard at that last part, muttering something about theatrics, but clearly enjoying herself.

"Emily Prentiss."


End file.
